Passion and Lust
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. Clare Edwards is a princess at Castle Degrassi. On her way home one day, she is attacked by a drunk man, but a powerful Lord named Jay Hogart saves her. Rated T to be safe.


**Here's a new AU Degrassi oneshot I thought up with the pairing of Clare Edwards and Jay Hogart. I was thinking of Angel's "passion" monologue from the episode "Passion" of Season 2 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and this idea suddenly bloomed in my head like a rose. And Jay is such a cool character to write about, too. I swear, he is what I call a "girl chaser". It's true; that's how I see him in the show. He's so full of passion, lust (especially when it came to the girls at Degrassi) and wildness. So I made him into the Lord of a great manor, as I really like fairy tales. **

**Clare is a really neat character too. After all, she learns a lot from her experiences at Degrassi Community School. Plus, she's also great to work with. I made her into a Princess for this story. **

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N own Degrassi. I own the songfics, oneshots and stories. **

**"****Passion and Lust"**

"_(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)"_

_--_Michael Jackson, _The Way You Make Me Feel_

It had been another day at Degrassi Community School for Princess Clare Edwards. She was walking down the sidewalk to her house with a big grin on her face, eager to relax for the weekend, as her teachers said she did such a great job on her schoolwork, and turning it in early that she didn't have any homework for the weekend.

To sum it all up, she felt she was lying on cloud nine.

Yep, Princess Clare was in a really great mood.

Of course, she hadn't felt like this since her elder sister Princess Darcy had left Castle Degrassi for Kenya a few months ago.

Nothing could destroy the feeling of happiness that lay inside her.

Or _almost_ nothing...

"Hey there, baby," said a voice.

Clare stopped as a man in his twenties, with dark green eyes and light brown hair, dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and a blue coat stepped into her path. As he was drunk, he was swaying slightly on his feet.

Clare narrowed her eyes in disgust, knowing she needed to get out of there, and fast, and that this guy was bad news. It was her female intuition kicking in – usually when she needed it. So she stepped around him and headed on her way.

But he then got in her way...again.

"Leave me alone," Clare said, doing her best to keep her temper away from the boiling point.

"I don't think so, _sweetheart_," said the drunk. He then grabbed her arm just as she took two steps away from him.

"Relinquish your grasp on me, you evil cretin!" Clare snapped, hissing like an angry goose.

Instead of looking afraid, as she'd hoped he would, the drunk just smirked. "Feisty, aren't you?" he said. "I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson in being a woman – especially a pretty woman such as you."

He then raised his hand and looked like he was about to slap her across the face.

Then another hand came in and grabbed his arm. The drunk stopped. He twisted around to see the hand's owner, and his dark green orbs widened.

"Who dares – _**Lord**_ _**Jay?**_" he said.

Clare looked over at her savior. It was Jay Hogart, the Lord of a great manor. He was known at Castle Degrassi for often getting his way with the ladies. Her older sister, Princess Darcy, had told her stories about him.

His blue eyes were glittering with contempt for the drunk.

"Shame on you, you psychopath," said Jay. "Treating a woman like that! For your information, Princess Clare here is a nice girl. Why would you go after her?"

The drunk's eyes widened upon hearing Jay's words. Jay smirked and balled his right hand into a fist. Then he punched the drunk so that he was lying on the ground knocked out.

Jay shot him one more contemptuous look, and then turned to Clare. The look in his eyes shifted from contempt to concern.

"Are you all right, Princess?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Clare nodded. "I think so. I thank you, Lord Jay, for saving my life." She smiled as she said the last nine words.

He smiled in return. "It was my pleasure, My Lady," he replied with a gentlemanly bow.

Clare giggled as he took his arm off her shoulders and then slipped his hand into hers.

"It's dangerous for a Princess like you to be walking home alone in the afternoon, Your Highness," he told her in a warning tone. "Do you mind if I accompany you and see you home safely?"

Clare couldn't help but smile sweetly at him. "I don't mind at all, Your Lordship. In fact I would love to have someone escort me home."

"Good," said Jay as they headed off together. "And a young woman like yourself is really pretty both on the outside and the inside. You just have to believe in one thing – that you're beautiful no matter what anybody else says, Your Highness."

Clare nodded as they headed across the street to her house. "I agree."

When they reached her house, she turned to Jay and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. For a moment he surrendered to it, forgetting what he was. To him the kiss tasted so...sweet, just like her. It was full of beauty and passion. To her, it was so overpowering, but in a good way.

Finally they pulled back for air. Then after she appeared on the balcony, Jay then took a running jump into the air and landed catlike on the railing.

_Like Romeo in "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare, _Clare thought, smiling to herself.

He then bent to her level, his arms snaking around her shoulders. He looked over at her bed, and instantly got an idea. He then turned back to her.

"Do you imagine how it feels in your dreams, Your Highness, hmm?" Jay said, his tone now changed to a lustful one as one of his hands skimmed from her shoulder, his fingertips gliding downwards to her wrist.

She had her back to him, and was focused on the opposite wall.

"What do you mean, Lord Jay?" she asked, trying her best to keep her focus on the wall, and failing because of his touches.

"Your dreams...." he replied, his voice now not only soft, but also seductive. "Your room... darkness... shadows... a canopy bed with blue silk curtains..."

He stopped to observe the effect his words were having on her. She was quiet. Probably waiting for him to keep going. Well, why not?

"And now comes best part....I see the two of us....under the sheets. You are unclothed, as am I... you are underneath me, moaning my name in pleasure..."

"Jay, please," Clare spoke up, bursting the bubble that was the fantasy Jay had been conjuring, like a magician casting a spell. "I'm too young."

"Too young?" he smirked. "I believe you're the right age. Who knew a girl your age like you could be so...hot?"

Clare shivered all over as he turned her around and then placed a kiss on her lips.

Then, when he pulled back, he whispered "I bid you adieu, my lady" with a gentlemanly bow, and then leaped off the balcony and landed gracefully on the ground.

With one last smile sent her way, Jay then headed down the street. The smile remained on his face as he disappeared into the shadows.

Now Princess Clare, he knew, sure was somebody special, and not because she was a member of royalty. It was because he believed she was beautiful – even though she insisted that Darcy got all the looks, while she was the brains in the family.

However, Jay saw a beauty in her that nobody else did.

_And soon, _he thought, _she will believe that as well._

**Well, I hope you liked this one. I worked my fingers to the bone on this oneshot. But I believe it was worth it. **

**R&R, please!**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
